Config.yml
Located in folder: Worlds\\Config.yml Unsure statements in ITALIC permissions: This set of permissions applies when 'op_permissions: true' is set and a user is an Operator. These can be set, changed, and removed as required. - dc.do - dc.help - dc.who - dc.worlds - dc.create - dc.setspawn.* - dc.spawnmob.* - dc.join.self.* - dc.join.other.* - dc.join.all.* - dc.fly.self - dc.fly.other - dc.fly.all - dc.god.self - dc.god.other - dc.god.all - dc.name.self - dc.name.other - dc.name.all - dc.give.self - dc.give.other - dc.give.all - dc.spawn.self.* - dc.spawn.other.* - dc.spawn.all.* - dc.stack - dc.remove - dc.teleport.self.* - dc.teleport.other.* - dc.teleport.all.* - dc.home.self - dc.home.other - dc.home.all - dc.sethome.self - dc.sethome.other - dc.sethome.all - dc.warp.self.* - dc.warp.other.* - dc.warp.all.* - dc.setwarp - dc.delwarp - dc.warps - dc.creative.self - dc.creative.other - dc.creative.all - dc.health.self - dc.health.other - dc.health.all - dc.time.* - dc.inventory - dc.killnear.* - dc.clearnear.* - dc.jump.* - dc.disconnect - dc.dc - dc.flint_and_steel.* - dc.repeat - dc.online - dc.weather.* - dc.ignoremob.self - dc.ignoremob.other - dc.ignoremob.all - dc.nopickup.self - dc.nopickup.other - dc.nopickup.all - dc.instakill.self - dc.instakill.other - dc.instakill.all - dc.freeze.self - dc.freeze.other - dc.freeze.all - dc.hide.self - dc.hide.other - dc.hide.all - dc.hide.see - dc.reset.self - dc.reset.other - dc.reset.all - dc.message.self - dc.message.other - dc.message.all - dc.repair - dc.mount.animal.* - dc.mount.monster.* - dc.mount.player.* - dc.mute.self - dc.mute.other - dc.mute.all - dc.fire.self - dc.fire.other - dc.fire.all - dc.select - dc.portal.* - dc.setportal - dc.delportal - dc.cuboid - dc.undo - dc.replace - dc.cuboidwireframe - dc.cuboidhollow - dc.spherehollow - dc.walls Default file: enviroment: NORMAL # NORMAL or NETHER copy: null # Copy another world's config? op_permissions: true # OP-Permissions creative: false # Shoud it be a creative world? Infinite items, inistabreak separate_inventory: false # Should the world have a separate inventory? hungry_cows: false # Should cows poop? hungry_cows_rate: 0.2 # The chance of a cow pooping every run hungry_cows_interval: 10 # Cow-poop interval poop_despawn_time: 20 # Poop-despawn time in seconds magic_sheep: false # Should sheep change color? magic_sheep_rate: 0.35 # Chance of a sheep changing color magic_sheep_interval: 15 # Sheep color change interval blood: false # Blood? blood_despawn_time: 0.5 # Blood despawn time blood_level: 0.5 # blood level * damage = blood particles auto_heal: false # Auto-heal? auto_heal_amount: 1 # 1 - 20 auto_heal_interval: 5 # Interval for auto heal home_on_death: false # Should the players be teleported to their home on death? sync_time: false # Sync time between worlds? weather_change: true # Should natural weather changeds occur? saddled_pig_drop_saddle: false # Saddled pig drops a saddle upon death leaf_decay: true # Leaf decay leaf_drop_apple: false # Should leaves drop apples? leaf_drop_apple_rate: 0.01 # Apple drop rate leaf_drop_sapling: true # Should leaves drop sapling? leaf_drop_sapling_rate: 0.03 # Saplig drop rate friendly_creeper: false # Friendly animals will not attack players. friendly_ghast: false friendly_giant: false friendly_monster: false friendly_pigzombie: false friendly_skeleton: false friendly_slime: false friendly_spider: false friendly_zombie: false block_fire_flint_and_steel: false # Block fire with flint and steel block_fire_lava: false # Block fire by lava block_fire_lightning: false " Block fire by lightning block_fire_spread: false # Block fire-spread block_tnt_explosion_block_damage: false # Explosion block damage block_creeper_explosion_block_damage: false block_fireball_explosion_block_damage: false block_tnt_explosion_player_damage: false # Explosion player damage block_creeper_explosion_player_damage: false block_fireball_explosion_player_damage: false block_drowning_player_damage: false # Player damage block_fall_player_damage: false block_fire_player_damage: false block_lava_player_damage: false block_suffocation_player_damage: false block_void_player_damage: false block_player_player_damage: false block_arrow_player_damage: false block_mob_player_damage: false block_chicken_spawn: false # Block mob spawn block_cow_spawn: false block_creeper_spawn: false block_ghast_spawn: false block_giant_spawn: false block_monster_spawn: false block_pig_spawn: false block_pigzombie_spawn: false block_sheep_spawn: false block_skeleton_spawn: false block_slime_spawn: false block_spider_spawn: false block_squid_spawn: false block_wolf_spawn: false block_zombie_spawn: false Category:files Category:needs info